Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for delaying autonomous resource fallback for device-to-device (D2D) operation in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
Recently, there has been a surge of interest in supporting proximity-based services (ProSe). Proximity is determined (“a user equipment (UE) is in proximity of another UE”) when given proximity criteria are fulfilled. This new interest is motivated by several factors driven largely by social networking applications, and the crushing data demands on cellular spectrum, much of which is localized traffic, and the under-utilization of uplink frequency bands. 3GPP is targeting the availability of ProSe in LTE rel-12 to enable LTE become a competitive broadband communication technology for public safety networks, used by first responders. Due to the legacy issues and budget constraints, current public safety networks are still mainly based on obsolete 2G technologies while commercial networks are rapidly migrating to LTE. This evolution gap and the desire for enhanced services have led to global attempts to upgrade existing public safety networks. Compared to commercial networks, public safety networks have much more stringent service requirements (e.g., reliability and security) and also require direct communication, especially when cellular coverage fails or is not available. This essential direct mode feature is currently missing in LTE.
As a part of ProSe, device-to-device (D2D) operation between UEs has been discussed. Resources used for D2D operation may be newly defined. While a first UE communicates with a second UE by using D2D operation, resources used for D2D operation may be changed autonomously when the first UE moves out of coverage from in coverage. However, according to situation, there is need to delay autonomous change of resources even though the first UE moves out of coverage.